How to be Dominant
by LilBlueFairy
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru is a youkai of power, pride, and dominance, but what happens when a small and curiously appealing miko from the future begins to challenge all that he stands for? One word: Trouble. SessKag
1. Whose Alpha?

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own, the amazing creation known as Inuyasha._

**How to be Dominant**

Chapter 1

_In order to be dominant, one must first have a pack to be dominant of._

It was an awkward battle. One that wouldn't so easily be forgotten, especially considering that the monster had been raging with hormones and some vicious form of acne. Ah, to be evil and in puberty.

Kagome sighed as she roughly applied medicinal cream to Inuyasha's deep lacerations. _That baka excuse of a protector! _

"Oi! Wench, cut that out!" Inuyasha yelped as he shot her a dark glare.

"You know, Kagome-sama probably wouldn't be so angry if you would just apologize." Miroku wisely advised while discretely watching Sango's backside. _Kami, thank you for such a blessed view. How did such a humble monk as I come to be blessed with such perfection. Alas, I must have done something good in a pas-_

Miroku's thought process abruptly halted as a large boomerang made contact with his constantly abused cranium. Kagome quietly giggled to herself, apparently Miroku's hand had gone wondering with his thoughts. "Damn lecherous monk can't keep his cursed hand to himself." The Taijiya grumbled as she coldly glared at the Houshi.

"YEOW!" Inuyasha bellowed as Kagome applied the antiseptic spray. "Oh, shove it you big baby." Kagome muttered as she placed a band aid over the nasty little cut. "Damn wench! You are more of a pain than that youkai was!"

It was then when the air seemed to suddenly drop 20 degrees as Kagome's eyes flared in anger. Inuyasha crab walked backwards away from the furious priestess. _'Crap.'_ Inuyasha mentally gulped as Kagome suddenly stood up, her tiny hands clenching and her cheeks flushing.

"Inuyasha, you want to know what 'a pain' is?" She quietly asked in a chilling tone. Shippo scrambled behind Sango in fear. Don't misunderstand Shippo, he loved Kagome dearly but she could be scarier than Sesshoumaru when she was angry.

Sango sat next to the unconscious Miroku as she began to pet the slightly injured Kirara. Inuyasha had it coming.

Kagome took a step toward the worried hanyou, "A pain isn't when one of your best friends decides to use your clean sleeping bag as towel to wipe off the gore after facing a particularly bloody demon. A pain isn't when your pal decides to eat all of your precious pocky within the first five minutes of seeing them. A pain isn't when your friend is so caught up in bullying a young kid that his claws **happen **to slice you a new hairdo," Inuyasha winced at that one, it had taken months for her hair to grow out of the awkward look, and his back could still remember the pain from the amount of sits he had to endure.

"A pain isn't even when your so-called friend goes running off with you underwear while your enjoying a nice bath."

Inuyasha's ears perked at this one, "Hey! I snatch them from that perverted monk! He was trying-"

"I don't care!" Kagome shouted angrily. She slowly backed Inuyasha's crouching form into a nearby tree. This time Inuyasha's gulp wasn't mental.

"A pain is when your best friend decides to use you as some twisted form of hot potato, where you are the potato and the catcher is some deadly, girl-eating youkai that happens to have breath that would even make Naraku's miasma smell like roses!"

Inuyasha's ears laid against his skull in shame and pain as Kagome's voice rose in volume. It wasn't as if he had intentionally put her in danger, it's just that he… "I needed a distraction."

Kagome's eyes suddenly disappeared behind her bangs as she bowed her head forward. "What?"

Surely, she had just misheard him.

"The demon was fast AND leaking poisonous puss everywhere! If I hadn't of tossed you, there wouldn't have been any place safe to step! Not to mention you are always griping about how you feel like you aren't helping any."

Kagome's fist began to turn white. Inuyasha didn't see this or, if he had, he stupidly decided to ignore it and continue.

"So I figured, hey the wench can help and give me a place to attack from!"

Sango shook her head in shame, how could someone be so oblivious to his own idiocy?

It was a large hanyou-shaped crater that Miroku found himself waking up to, and strangely it was making noises. Miroku glanced down to see the familiar red kimono. _Ah, it seems that Kagome has delivered her punishment once again._

Getting up, Miroku noticed a lack of female presence in the camp site. "They've gone to get a bath and told me to let them know if you even looked in the direction of the springs." Shippo stated as he sucked on a lollipop.

Miroku looked at the candy in Shippo's paws as the wheels in his head began to turn. _Come on, brain! Think of an excuse! There are lovely ladies begging to be watched!_

As Shippo began to crunch on the hard sugar, inspiration hit Miroku harder than Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"I see, well, I probably should go gather some firewood so that we can begin dinner when they come back." Miroku happily stated as he got up. Humming a light happy tune, Miroku collected his staff and brushed the dirt off of his robes. It was after turning towards the direction of the woods that Miroku ran into a wall of red. "Don't even think about it monk, let the kit do it."

Miroku rubbed his nose has he backed away from Inuyasha. Had Inuyasha no concept of personal space? Quickly adapting his plans he began to work his innocent charm on the hanyou. "Ah Inuyasha, but shouldn't young Shippo be safely guarded? I don't believe he can properly protect himself in these dangerous woods."

"Hey! I can too!" Came an indignant yell.

"Don't worry about the runt he'll be fine, besides we should consider it luck if he gets eaten." Inuyasha stated back as he made his way to a nice comfy tree, leaving a disappointed Miroku in the dust.

"Yeah!" Shippo agreed as he pointed his lollipop at Miroku. "I'll be fine! Especially if I get ea…" As soon as Inuyasha's words set in, Shippo gave a mighty wail. "You jerk!"

Soon the young kitsune began launching attacks on the easily irritated hanyou. Once again the immature and shallow battle of wills began.

"You little runt! If it wasn't for me, you would be puff of hair on that youkai's molars!" Inuyasha stated as he began to charge at Shippo. Seeing his predictable move, Shippo easily leaped into the branches of a near by tree.

"Oh yeah, well at least I can hold an intelligent conversation with Kagome! You can't even ask for ramen properly!" yelled as he sent a massive top towards Inuyasha's head. Quickly dodging the attack, Inuyasha swiped his claws near the little kid. "Don't bring the wench into this! You pathetic excuse of a fur ball!"

"Kagome deserves better than a dog like you! You have the maturity of a two year old!" Shippo countered as he jumped over Inuyasha's head and fired his specialty move. "Foxfire!"

It was only after Inuyasha had stopped, dropped, then rolled the flames out of his hair that he noticed someone missing. "Hey runt, where's the monk?"

The two feminine screams off in the distance answered the question.

* * *

­­­­­­­

Kagome scrubbed particularly hard at one arm as she fought past her anger. Oh, Inuyasha made her so angry!

Sango watched Kagome rub her arm harshly and decided to speak up in order to preserve the younger girl's smooth skin.

"Kagome-chan, you know Inuyasha doesn't mean to be so insensitive." Sango gently said as she allowed the warm waters to soak her tired muscles.

Her and Miroku had missed out on the battle because they had been busy saving the townspeople from the supposed sister of the youkai. Of course Kirara had served as their distraction for the youkai, but demon cat had knowingly volunteered for the position. Kagome was fortunate to make it out unscathed.

"I know, Sango-chan. It's just what he said had some truth to it. How long have I been traveling here to the feudal era?" Kagome asked seriously as she stopped washing.

"I believe around four years." Sango answered quietly, where was she going with this?

"And in four years, I've never learned to fight or contribute! All I do is worry about all of you guys' safety and try to find a way to shoot my arrows from a safe distance. Even Shippo's power has grown enough to help out."

And it was true, Shippo's foxfire had become somewhat lethal a year or two back. This was proven in the final battle against Naraku, as he had managed to thwart some of the lower Naraku detachments' plan to assassinate Kagome while she tried to purify the surrounding miasma.

"You know that isn't true. You are very important to us, Kagome. You help us stay together and give use hope. Not to mention, you know that once we gather all the shards again that you'll get some of your powers back. And if it is really bothering you, I can teach you basic fighting techniques once we get back to Kaede's." Sango knew that her comments hadn't even really fazed Kagome, but it was true. As soon as they reunited the jewel, Kagome's powers would be back, if not tripled. And it definitely was Kagome that kept Inuyasha inline and helped the group stay sane. Or at least partially.

"Thanks, Sango. I think I will take you up on those lessons now that I'm finished with my schooling and maybe I can do more miko training with Kaede. At least, I can still sense shards. Inuyasha probably would have dumped me down the well and never let me back if I couldn't." Kagome said with a small smile.

Sango looked at Kagome. Maybe a change of topic was in order. "I don't think so, Kagome. I think Inuyasha might still have feelings for you."

Kagome giggled as Sango gave her a mischievous grin. They knew that any hope for a relationship between her and the hanyou had been lost after Kikyou left, but Sango still couldn't help teasing her and despite her lack of skills, Kagome was a fighter especially when it came to verbal battles.

"You know that me and Inuyasha love each other like siblings, but I definitely see a difference between you and Miroku. That's definitely not sisterly affection you are giving him."

A blush rose on Sango's cheeks. Apparently Kagome had witnessed one of her weaker moments with the monk, but she just couldn't help herself. The Houshi knew how to kiss.

Kagome giggled as Sango's mind began to wonder. They were just so cute! She knew that they had promised to marry each other after the battle, but after the jewel split so did the engagement. Sango had wanted Miroku to stop his hentai ways, but Miroku's hand had a different plan.

It was after Miroku had gotten them kicked out of a village for groping the village headman's daughter, that Sango called it off. Of course ever since then, Miroku's hand had suspiciously grown more tame. In fact, as Kagome recalled, the only behind it has groped the past year was Sango's. Well, hers had been touched on a few occasions, but those had been far and few.

It was a small crunching sound that woke the girls from their wandering thoughts. The sound echoed around them as the serenity of the hot springs disappeared. Sango's eyes narrowed in suspicion. That sound was all too familiar.

Kagome nodded at Sango as she reached for a hard object. It must be, Miroku.

Kagome's aim had improved since her travels to the past began, but her arm was still no match for the slayer's. So Kagome quietly tossed the rock to Sango and began talking again in a casual tone.

"You know, I wonder how the boys are doing? The last I saw of Inuyasha he was still trying to get up from that crater."

Sango's piercing gaze swept around the area and noticed some small movement in the bushes near her. "I don't know, Kagome. Perhaps he has finally gotten out of that hole."

Sango's arm reared back, she would teach that monk a lesson.

"I bet Miroku's woken up." Kagome said as she picked up the movement.

"Not for long!" Sango shouted as she threw the rock. It soared through the air with mighty speed. Her aim had been true and soon a loud thunk was heard. The girls looked on in morbid curiosity to see if the monk had been hit, but was sadly disappointed when the small unconscious body of an unfortunate squirrel fell out of the bushes. Sango grimaced, she could have sworn that the monk was here.

"That poor squirrel," Kagome commented as she moved closer to Sango.

Sango stared at the little furry body. "I could have sworn that was Miroku."

"Did somebody say my name?" asked as he popped out of the bushes behind them.

It was then that the girls screamed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stoically stared off into the distance.

It had been year since the hanyou's defeat and he was just now finally seeing some stability return to his lands. Of course, the fact that miko had once again manage to disperse parts of the Shikon no Tama all over Japan hadn't helped. But this time there was an unusual difference to the jewel fragments._ Not that it matters to this Sesshoumaru, but the change in the fragments are strange._

Sesshoumaru was curious and that was never a good thing. Despite his ability to control his baser instincts and dismiss his emotions, Sesshoumaru was a curious being. He liked to know what was going on, especially if it effected his land. To have knowledge was to have power.

Sesshoumaru reached into his kimono and looked at the shards that he had recently acquired from some renegade youkai. _These stones of false power are useless to me, perhaps I should pay my precious sibling a visit_.

Rin's light humming brought him from his musings as she entered the clearing with a tired, squawking kappa behind her. "Rin, why are you here?" Sesshoumaru questioned in a bored tone.

"I tried to stop her my Lord, but she pushed this poor Jaken in the ground and ran off in disobedience. Please forgive this lowly one." Jaken threw himself and bowed before his lord in apology. It would not do well, if he displeased Lord Sesshoumaru, especially since he was so close to his boot. Jaken winched as he remembered the amazing kicks that Sesshoumaru was able to perform.

"Jaken said you were nearby and I wanted to see you before you left again," Rin answered happily.

Rin had grown quite a bit since the last time Sesshoumaru had seen her. Jaken had commented on how she was growing into a young lady thanks to his Lord Sesshoumaru's care and Sesshoumaru had realized that in a few years, Rin would probably be looking for a mate. After all, she was approaching her eleventh birthday and most ningens mated near their fifteenth to seventeenth year of living.

After Naraku's death, Sesshoumaru felt that it was safe enough and had Rin sent to live with an old miko in a remote village. Jaken would check on her frequently, but Sesshoumaru had only visited a few times. It wasn't that he didn't care for his ward, but he had to stabilize and protect the prosperity of the Western lands. Often during his patrols, Sesshoumaru would feel a small ache in his chest and remember the little girl who would follow him diligently, but he was not weak and would not let his emotions control his actions. Once the Western land was more stable, perhaps he would take Rin to his fortress, but for now it would be best if she was raised with her own kind.

Rin watched her lord happily. "Lord Sesshoumaru, when can I come with you on your adventures again?"

"Never! Lord Sesshoumaru has no need for you, ningen." Jaken declared loudly as he hopped up from his position and insulted the unaffected girl.

"I love you too, Jaken, but I would like to go traveling again." Rin stated peacefully, she knew Jaken cared for her he just had trouble showing it.

"Not now, Rin. You shall stay safe in the village." Sesshoumaru replied as Jaken huffed in embarrassment. Apparently his retainer was jealous of the girl's affections. Sesshoumaru once again stared in the distance as he reached a decision.

"Jaken shall stay with you for now. Continue your studies with him."

"But my lord…" Jaken tried to put up a weak argument but secretly he was pleased. Jaken felt responsible for the little girl and felt honored that Sesshoumaru would trust her life with him once again.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod of farewell before he began to walk into the dense forest.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin shouted as Jaken admonished her less than lady like behavior.

_Be ready for here I come, little brother._

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the tachi had finally settled their disputes. Now a light cool breeze ruffled the surrounding trees and the musical crackling of their campfire gave their atmosphere a peaceful, rustic feel. It was during these nights that Miroku would shamelessly flirt with Sango, Shippo and Kirara would dance around the fire, and Inuyasha and Kagome would share a light-hearted banter.

"You know, my mother is probably worried about me, Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she poked the fire with a long stick.

"Feh, this is no time to be taking breaks." Inuyasha crossed his arms as if the matter was final. The wench should learn her place and stay with her pack. Now that she no longer had to take those damn tests, she could concentrate on what was important and that was her position as the official shard detector.

A small feminine growl erupted from Kagome's lips, a trait she had acquired from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I realize that I need to find the shards, but I can't have my mother freaking out thinking that I had gotten eaten by some random youkai. Not to mention, we are running low on supplies."

Inuyasha eyed her trusty backpack suspiciously. It seemed full enough. He sniffed the air to double check his assumptions. Yep, there was plenty of ramen.

"No."

Kagome huffed as she jabbed the inu-hanyou's shoulder. "I'm not talking about ramen, Inuyasha. I'm talking about bandages and medicine. You know, things that help keep us alive."

"You mean things that help keep you **frail** humans alive."

A tick began to form behind Kagome's left eyebrow. That darn stubborn hanyou! "Yes, us frail, **good-for-a-distraction **humans!"

By this time there light-hearted argument had escalated and the rest of the group had been distracted from there activities as they watched with baited breath. Surely a 'sit' command was on its way, but they would be sadly disappointed this night, for it seemed that Inuyasha had finally learned from his years of pain that a mad Kagome was a violent Kagome.

Kagome's fiery glare increased in heat as the hanyou stubbornly looked away. The damned wench always had to put up a fight, and Inuyasha knew that this fight would probably damage is more than battered back. His ears drooped back and a small indignant pout formed as a gruff "fine" was thrown from his lips.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly and she cranked her head to the side in disbelief. "What was that, Inuyasha?"

"I said fine, wench!"

Suddenly the world seemed to light up as a glorious smile burst from Kagome's cherry pink lips. She launched her petite body against the hanyou's shoulder and hugged it in gratitude. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

A weak "feh" was muttered embarrassingly as Inuyasha fought down a blush. Sometimes it was so easy to please Kagome.

The happy Kodak moment was unfortunately disturbed as the light breeze that had blowing began to pick up in pace. The rustling of the trees grew as the light atmosphere began to turn dark. The once small shadows began to grow aggressive as the fire fought to stay alive. The moon's comforting glow began to seem more sinister as the nature around the group reacted to a powerful force. Kagome looked around the small campsite and nervously looked at her companions. "Something's coming."

The air became energized with tension and Inuyasha quickly drew out Tetsusaiga as he glared into the darkening forest. A distinct and familiar smell drifted across his nose.

"Sesshoumaru."

At that one name, the gang quickly snatched up their weapons. Each person's face mirroring caution and uncertainty. Sure Sesshoumaru had helped during the final battle, but it was no secret that it was done for his own personal benefit and had no interest concerning their group's welfare.

_What could Sesshoumaru want from us? His already given up on gaining the Tetsusaiga, _Kagome thought in confusion, but suddenly his motives seemed to become a bit clearer as she sensed several Shikon shards nearby.

Sesshoumaru's glowing amber eyes silently emerged from the darkness as the wildlife around them silenced in fear. The wind whipped Kagome's hair about and she felt a chill crawl up her spine. Man could that youkai make an entrance or what?

Inuyasha let loose a snarl as Sesshoumaru began to approach them from the dense forest. "Hello, little brother. Still disgracing our bloodline, I see."

"Shut it, Sesshoumaru! What do you want! You can't have the Tetsusaiga!"

Sesshoumaru allowed a small eerie smirk grace his lips, "You are a fool. I have no need for the sword."

Kagome watched the argument half-heartedly as she tried to pinpoint the shards location while trying to ignore Sesshoumaru's powerful youki. But to her surprise the energy of the Shikon seemed to be emitting from Sesshoumaru. But what did he need the shards for?

"Sesshoumaru, why do you have shards of the Shikon jewel?" Kagome asked bravely as she mentally patted herself on the back for not letting her voice squeak.

Sesshoumaru regarded the miko with a cold eye, _So the little miko can sense the shards? Quite impressive considering the barrier I had placed on them should have concealed their presence._

Kagome shivered slightly as she felt the youkai's attention turn to her. It wasn't fair that he could do that to her in one look. What was with powerful youkai and their intensive, beautiful eyes? Seriously, they already had amazing hair that defied the laws of feudal hair care. It was cruelly unfair that they should also have the ability to freeze a person with one glance.

"Oi! Sesshoumaru, give us the shards!" Inuyasha yelled. What was the bastard doing with his shards? He never had an interest in them before, so why now?

Inuyasha growled as he noticed the lack of attention that he was receiving from his brother. Apparently his question had not been heard and -a vein in Inuyasha forehead began to tick- why was he staring at his shard detector?

Sesshoumaru stared into the miko's stormy blue eyes. He knew she had the ability to sense shards, but it was unusual that she had been able to see past his barrier. Her power must have grown since he had last seen her. This was an unsettling thought as he recalled the demise of Naraku at the miko's hand. But as much this thought worried Sesshoumaru, he dismissed it quickly. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

"Miko, you are collecting these shards are you not?"

Nodding hesitantly, Kagome didn't know where this was going. He already knew the answer to the question, so why did he ask it?

Inuyasha gave another angry growl as he was ignored by his brother. Why was Sesshoumaru talking to her anyway?

"In order to gain the shards within my possession, I wish to make a bargain." Sesshoumaru proposed emotionlessly. The youkai mentally reviewed his reasons for wishing for such a transaction in order to ensure that he wished to follow through with his plans.

Recently the Taiyoukai, while he had been please with his increased stability in his lands, had found himself growing irrevocably bored. His beast was growing restless and it required some form of entertainment before it sought release in some other unwanted form. For a while, Sesshoumaru had contemplated on disturbing his half-brother's some-what peaceful existence for a good, bloody spar, but before he went indulge his bloodlust on his brother a new surprising form of combat was brought to his attention.

It was after a particularly long battle with a bear youkai that Sesshoumaru noticed the glowing fragment in the gory remains. As previously stated, Sesshoumaru was a curious creature and the unusual glow of the Shikon shard called to his senses.

As Sesshoumaru removed the fragment from the bloody gunk, it's corrupted glow began to dissipate despite the presence of his own youki. _Strange,_ Sesshoumaru thought as he allowed the pure pink color of the stone resonate.

As the stone's energy began to flow over his claws, instead of burning his person with their purity, it released a wave of comfort into his system. This pleasant sensation could be compared to the brief moments that Sesshoumaru experienced as a pup in his mother's loving embrace or a tender caress from an adoring lover. It was strange, confusing, and sweetly addicting.

It wasn't long before more shards were obtained and with each shard came the satisfying sensation, it's aura more powerful and more comforting with each addition. It was disturbing.

Sesshoumaru's beast had found rest in these shards, but it was unnerving to think that his subconscious and actions could be controlled by a few pieces of stone. How did a few comforting pulses affect his mind more than Tokijin could? Why did these fragments react this way to his youki? Perhaps his brother's band would hold some clues to his questions. After all it was his brother's wench that had released this plague upon Japan again.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you talking to Kagome for? Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha yelled, breaking Sesshoumaru from his thoughts. Did his loud-mouth sibling ever know when to be quiet?

"Quiet, whelp." Sesshoumaru snipped back. Kagome glanced between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. **Why** was he talking to her for? There had only be a few brief words between them during fights or reluctant meetings concerning Naraku. Why did he choose to address her now?

Sesshoumaru glared at the unresponsive girl. "I shall not restate my proposition."

Kagome looked at the furious Inuyasha and then looked at the stoic Sesshoumaru in confusion. "Alright, I accept. But Sesshoumaru, I have one question. Why ask to bargain with me?"

Sesshoumaru arrogantly looked at each member of the wary pack and barely spared his brother a glance. After his quick examination, he lifted a pale aristocratic eyebrow and dully asked:

"Are you not the alpha?"

* * *

A/N: Hi! I know that I've got plenty of other stories that have sadly been neglected, but I couldn't get this off my mind and had to write it down. Not to mention, I just love Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairings! Please let me know what you think, because your comments mean tons to me. Thank you so much for checking out the first chapter, and I hope to see you again! 

Sincerely,

LilBlueFairy


	2. Diplomacy

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own, the amazing creation known as Inuyasha._

**How to be Dominant**

Chapter 2

_When establishing your dominance, be sure to have to support of your position from your pack members._

"Are you not the Alpha?"

Sesshoumaru's question seemed to echo in Inuyasha's mind. The words quickly filled up the empty space in between his ears, and all of his thought processes seemed to come to a screeching halt. Even his grip on the Tetsusaiga loosened considerably, allowing the heavy blade rest against the ground. Inuyasha's body went numb and his jaw dropped of it's own accord.

_What the hell!!!_

Kagome's unsteady voice cut through the air, "Alpha?"

What in the world was Sesshoumaru thinking? As if the wench was the alpha of his pack! He was the damned male, he should be the dominant one!

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! As if that wench could ever be the alpha! I thought you had more fucking brains than that!" Inuyasha roared angrily. He grinded his teeth and quickly lifted Tetsusaiga in the air. He would teach that bastard who was alpha. There was no doubt that Sesshoumaru could deny that he was the boss after he beat the shit out of him!

Kagome's eyes narrowed. When would that boy ever learn to ask questions first then destroy? Kagome could already feel a headache forming and glanced at Sesshoumaru. This wouldn't be pretty but it had to be done. She lowered her bow as Inuyasha prepared to pounce on the ever-calm Sesshoumaru.

"Sit boy!"

As soon as the words hit his ears, Inuyasha let out a surprised yell and felt himself crashing into the dirt. _Damn it, Kagome!_

Forbidden words and dirt spewed from Inuyasha's lips as the group looked down at their so-called leader in shame. Shippo grimaced as the eerie smirk made a reappearance on Sesshoumaru's face and Miroku and Sango allowed a sigh of embarrassment escape from their mouths. Inuyasha had no skills in diplomacy whatsoever.

Sesshoumaru watched in slight amusement as the hanyou kissed the dirt. It seemed that his point had been proven. The woman had the ability to subdue his crude brother and possessed enough intellect to realize that he did not desire to fight. Of course he wasn't surprised at her actions, he could recall previous meetings that took place before Naraku's defeat proceeding in a similar fashion.

"Miko, perhaps it would be prudent to discuss this matter privately." Sesshoumaru advised. It would be futile to discuss the bargain with his bothersome sibling present.

Kagome watch as Inuyasha got up from the spell and glared hatefully in her direction. She had no doubt that he was feeling betrayed. While she silently agreed with Sesshoumaru that it would be handled better away from Inuyasha, she still didn't trust the inu-youkai. Her faith in her safety where Sesshoumaru was concerned was as big as Myouga, and that was saying something.

"Thanks for the suggestion, but I wouldn't want to leave the others out of this. I'm sure Inuyasha will behave himself. Right, Inuyasha?" Kagome sent him a pointed look that promised punishment if he even thought of touching his sword.

"Feh." Inuyasha spit out as he sat near the campfire and crossed his arms defiantly. Inuyasha pushed aside the sickening thought that Kagome had betrayed him with her actions and silently proved her dominance. He would let Kagome talk to the bastard now, but later he and his "alpha" would have a small chat.

"See, Sesshoumaru. He will cooperate and the others-" Kagome happily gestured to the skittish group behind her "-will remain quiet if you wish."

Sesshoumaru nodded his consent and found a suitable place for him to sit around the dying fire. He wasn't necessarily pleased with the girl's decision, but he would allow her companions to listen to their discussion this time.

As Shippo and Kirara joined Inuyasha, Kagome situated herself next to Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Sango sitting closely behind her. Kagome was grateful for their presence, because being so close to the Killing Perfection was causing her nerves to crash into a jumbled mess. His cold beauty was causing her heart to flutter a bit, but his deadly fangs and claws made her palms sweat. The impassive look in his eyes seemed to display patience, but Kagome knew that if they didn't take care of this soon that they could all end up as food for the vultures.

"Sango, would you please grab some of the tea packs from my bag and make us some?" If Kagome didn't get anything into her system soon, she was sure it was going to shut down and cause her to go into a vegetable state. And she really didn't want to drool in front Sesshoumaru.

"Hai, Kagome-chan." Sango said coldly. She wasn't directing her tone towards her friend, instead she wanted to let the youkai lord to know her displeasure of his attention on her friend. It seemed her message got across as Sesshoumaru as he sent her a freezing look of resentment. _The slayer better learn her place._

Miroku watched the interaction nervously. Did his Sango know that she was seconds from death? That at any moment Sesshoumaru's poison whip could slice that pretty head of hers off? "Ah, Sango-sama, perhaps you should take a look a Kirara's wounds. I bet they have healed up nicely by now."

Sango set the pot in the fire to warm the water and then shot Miroku a determined glare. "She'll be fine. Perhaps Sesshoumaru-sama would like to tell us of his bargain." She answered back snidely. Kagome watched this worriedly. Her friends were not helping the situation.

"Sango-chan please calm down. Getting angry will not contribute anything to this discussion as you can see from Inuyasha's example earlier." Kagome said politely. A snort of contempt followed closely after her comment from an irked hanyou. Ignoring the noise, Kagome continued, "Now what can we do for you, Sesshoumaru?"

"Miko, it has come to my attention that there is a difference in these shards than that of those that were dispersed before Naraku."

Kagome nodded her head warily. She knew there was a difference, she had accidentally caused the change during the battle. Fortunately no one had said or known anything about it.

Well, until now.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru reached into his haori with his only hand and pulled out a small brown bag. There was some type of spell or barrier on the bag that emitted a soft glow, but Sesshoumaru quickly dispelled it and opened the bag up. Inside Kagome could see the pure pink glow of the shards. They seemed fine to her. What was the problem?

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome look at him in confusion. Did the wench notice? Perhaps her staying with the hanyou has made her daft.

"What has caused these shards to stay pure in this Sesshoumaru's presence?"

It was then that Kagome felt it. And as she looked at her companions she noticed she was the only one who felt it. Could they not see or feel the soft pure waves flowing off the shards and mixing with Sesshoumaru's youki? Perhaps the barrier was still present but she could somehow see past it. If that was the case, then why? What in the world did she do to the jewel?

In her confusion, Kagome was able to let out a shaky, "I don't know."

The presences of the shards mixing with Sesshoumaru was perplexing and-Kagome thought with worry- creepy. If her powers that were mixed into the jewel weren't affecting Sesshoumaru, then how was she to defend herself. Did this mean her powers no longer worked? More importantly, did this happen with every youkai or just him?

Sesshoumaru caught the unsure and slightly scared look in the Miko's eyes and found himself uncomfortable with the look. This was the girl that foolishly defied him in his father's tomb, that bravely- and stupidly-shot an arrow at his person without shaking in fear, and that wiped out one of the most despicable creatures that he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. And even though he had seen her fear before, for some reason it did not rest well with him this time.

"Are you certain?"

Kagome nodded mutely.

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother quickly, noting his childish stubborn pose. "Then I shall accompany you on your travels."

"What!!!" Suddenly the hanyou wasn't silent anymore.

"Sesshoumaru, I don't think that's such a good idea." Kagome said quickly.

"Hell yeah, it isn't a good idea!" Inuyasha growled out angrily.

"Inuyasha, shut-up!" Kagome's headache began to burst behind her eyes. Was that tea ready yet?

"Miko, if you want the shards then I suggest you agree with this Sesshoumaru's terms," Sesshoumaru said resolutely.

Sesshoumaru decided that the best way to resolve his questions would to observe the miko and her companions. This also would lead to faster completion of the jewel, thus bettering his lands, and it would serve as a perfect opportunity to annoy his younger brother. The latter accomplishment being his favorite aspect of the deal.

Kagome sighed tiredly, she might as well consent it wasn't like they were doing a bang-up job on their own. "What are your terms?"

"That I may follow you in your travels, that Inuyasha will respect my authority and refrain from challenging my person," Sesshoumaru allowed time for that to sink into Inuyasha's thick skull. When he heard Inuyasha's quiet irritated growl he continued, "and that I may be available to any significant information pertaining to the jewel and it's origins."

Kagome blinked owlishly. Well that seemed simple enough, but maybe there was a catch. "Is that all?"

"Unless any other circumstances appear. I believe that is all." Sesshoumaru looked directly at Inuyasha, daring him to object his requirements.

Inuyasha glared hatefully at his brother and clenched his fists. "As if I'd respect him! He's nothing but a sorry-faced, stuck-up, measly jerk-off who shoves icicles up his-mmfp hfpm mphfm!!!"

Before the colorful picture could be elaborated Miroku and Shippo had quickly launched themselves at their loud-mouth friend. Some things were better left unsaid from Inuyasha.

Kagome watched this with a sour look. When would Inuyasha ever behave?

"Alright Sesshoumaru, but before I accept I have a few things I would like to say before this becomes official." Kagome said with a determined glint in her eye.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod for her to continue. He had suspected that there would be a few guidelines for him as well.

"First off, any future shards we collect will go to our group. The shards are not meant to be used, but are there to be collect and kept from evil hands." Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly stated, "I'm not stupid, so don't treat me as such."

Resisting the urge to gulp, Kagome continued. "Also, do not presume you are in charge of our group. We have been traveling a certain way for a while now and it has kept us safe and content, so no trying to become the leader here."

_Preserving her dominance, interesting._ Sesshoumaru thought with a small glint in his eye. She had more pack instincts than he would have given her credit for. He would have to keep this in mind in the future.

"And lastly, no killing of any member in this group."

Kagome noticed Sesshoumaru's gaze drift over to Inuyasha's immobile and silent form.

"Especially Inuyasha."

Shippo and Miroku had sealed the hanyou's mouth shut and place one of Shippo's giant statues on his hands to keep him from moving. Kagome was thankful for their help, but silently wondered why they didn't save her the headache and do it earlier.

"Is this all, Miko?"

Kagome mentally went over her list. It sounded reasonable enough.

So with a nod, Kagome accepted the deal. "That's it."

Sesshoumaru watched as the young woman got up from her sitting position and put her hand forward. He followed her in standing, but looked at her hand in slight confusion. What was she doing? Did she expect him to do something with it?

"You shall not receive the shards till I'm through with the bargain." He stated as he eyed her hand.

"That's understandable." Kagome said with a smile. Why wasn't he shaking her hand? Was there something else he wanted?

Deciding to ignore her hand, Sesshoumaru nodded his head and was about to turn to find a more secluded spot. It was her hand that kept him from moving. It had grabbed his before he had turned and was now moving it up and down.

What **was** she doing?

Kagome looked at the quirked eyebrown on the face of the Taiyoukai and suppressed a giggle. So he did have other emotions besides resentment and boredom after all.

"Where I'm from we shake hands to seal an agreement," she supplied helpfully.

"Hn," was his elaborate reply. He was uncomfortable with the Miko touching him, but refused to show it.

_Boy, it's going to be tons of fun traveling with him,_ Kagome thought with a light smile as she let go of his stiff hand.

Inuyasha merely struggled with his restraints in protest.

* * *

It was a new day as the group traveled. The night of the proposal had passed and it was time to move forward.

As they journeyed, Miroku's eyes followed the hypnotic way of Sango's hips, the rhythm being comforting and soothing his frazzled nerves. The curve of the woman's backside danced left to right, and conjured images of innocent fondles and teasing caresses of warm soft flesh. The confident stride that the slayer walked with only made the motions of her hips more noticeable, thus give the 'pure' monk a lovely show of sensuality.

_Ah, the beauties of a woman should never be taken for granted. Especially one with the thighs of a dancer, the backside of a nymph, and the curves of a goddess. I should not forsaken in what Kami has blessed me with and enjoy the swaying of the magnificent flesh in front of me._

It wasn't until Miroku met Sango's fist that he realized that he had been speaking his thoughts out loud. Sango's face was flushed with embarrassment. Did the Houshi ever stop? And in front of an enemy no less!

Kagome gave a light laugh. That had been the first sound of happiness that had been made all day. It had been tense with Sesshoumaru present, but Miroku's lecherous ways had once again lightened things up.

"Miroku must be so tired that he has no inner monologue," she mused.

"Inner what?" Shippo questioned innocently, his large emerald eyes blinking up at her. Kagome held back a squeal. That kitsune was just too cute for his own good! Kagome ruffled Shippo's fiery copper hair.

"Inner monologue. It's what you call the thoughts that you keep inside your head, but you don't want anyone to hear." Kagome defined happily.

Inuyasha let out a snort, but kept walking. Apparently he was still upset, but maybe he was still upset because he was tired. Almost everyone had stayed awake the entire night, each too nervous to rest with the youkai lord present. It could be because he was cranky, because frankly that was a perpetual emotion for him. In any case, they were all a little cranky and tired.

Kagome took in a deep breath of air and tried to dispel the aching in her joints and the negative attitude. Trying to focus on positive thoughts Kagome realized that in only two more days she would be home. That meant plumbing, mattresses, air conditions and-if she got lucky-Oden!

Now with nice new bounce in her step, Kagome decided to let Sesshoumaru know of their plans.

"Sesshoumaru, we are heading back to Inuyasha's Forest for a small break. We should be ready to travel again in about a week-"

"Three days!" Interrupted Inuyasha. If the wench thought she was getting a week, then was losing her fucking mind.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "We'll talk about it later Inuyasha. Anyways," Kagome refocused her attention on the stoic youkai, "if you had any business that you needed to take care of, then that would probably be a good time."

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and then glanced at the hanyou, "I shall accompany you to your village and then go settle my matters."

Inuyasha gave his trademark "Feh" and then turned away from the group, once again giving them the silent treatment. _Stupid bastard,_ Inuyasha thought angrily as he kept on walking towards home.

Kagome repressed a sigh as she watched the interaction between the two brothers. Well, what did she expect? It wasn't as if the two had the best history.

Deciding to keep with her plan and stay away from negative thoughts, Kagome looked down at Shippo. He was now too big to carry and was currently content holding her hand while they walked. It seemed that the kit was now beginning to show signs of aging and was now possessing the looks of a handsome ten year old.

"What is it, Kagome?" he questioned as she stared.

"Nothing, just noticing how you are starting to grow," she said, her blue twinkling in love and happiness. A few years back the feelings of sibling love that Kagome had for the young Shippo had grown maternal and she couldn't help but want to take care of the kit as long as she could.

Shippo puffed out his chest in pride and gave an all too familiar cocky smile. The boy had been spending way too much time with Inuyasha. "Yeah, I know. Isn't it great? Soon enough, I'll be tall enough to kick Inuyasha's butt!"

Kagome swore she heard a "Yeah, right," come from the supposedly silent Inuyasha, but decided to ignore it. He was not going to rain on Shippo's parade.

"Maybe, but I think you should hold off on Inuyasha for now." Sango added in. Where had she come from? And wasn't there supposed to be another person?

"Umm, Sango." Kagome looked around worriedly, "Where's Miroku?"

"He'll catch up." Sango stated nonchalantly. She readjusted Hiraikotsu and locked her cinnamon eyes on Inuyasha's glistening white mane. "So is Inuyasha still not talking?"

"Yep." Kagome answered back. "He hasn't said but four words since this morning."

"Well perhaps you shouldn't have told him to not say anything, Kagome."

Kagome looked directly into Sango's eyes, "I didn't tell him not to say anything. I just said that if you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all."

"Well, that's basically telling him to shut up." Shippo commented.

Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha had actually been in a talkative mood this morning. Unfortunately, it wasn't really talking. It was more of see how much cursing and derogatory phrases could be said toward Kagome's way before she snapped. And surprisingly she didn't. It was Sesshoumaru who had intervened.

Well intervening as in knocking the hanyou out cold before Kagome could even form the word sit.

After thanking Sesshoumaru awkwardly and receiving an indifferent nod in reply, Kagome managed to wake Inuyasha using some of the water from the nearby hot springs. She then imparted some of her advice to the sputtering hanyou and began to pack up for their journey home.

Kagome glanced back at the reserved Taiyoukai. He hadn't said much and didn't seem to protest at the slow rate of travel. In fact, he had been walking at the back of their group all day, which was strange because that was usually Miroku's post.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Wait a minute. Could it be? Kagome's head slowly turned toward Sesshoumaru direction again. She took in his calm detached demeanor and hestitantly met his cool amber gaze.

No way.

Surely, the youkai had more honor than that. Of course, he was an inu-youkai and they could possess a fixation with…

Her eyes widened as she fought back her naughty thoughts. _Stay away from that thought! No need to think like Miroku here_.

Kagome forced her gaze from Sesshoumaru and made herself stare straight ahead. As if he would think like that. He probably only thought of swords, land, and the perfect way to disembowel a person while keeping them alive. Kagome's pretty face grimaced in sympathy pain. That would not be a good way to go and if she kept up her current line of thoughts that could very likely happen to her.

But Kagome couldn't get the thought out of her mind. It kept echoing in her thoughts. And as Sesshoumaru stayed in his position behind her, she couldn't help but ask herself:

Could Sesshoumaru be a secret pervert?

* * *

Somewhere far back in the distance, Miroku woke up the chattering of a chipmunk. He allowed a slow groan to emerge from his throat.

What happened?

Miroku thought back to the delicate hand that had aggressively made it's way to his tired noggin. Strangely, it wasn't the first punch that had knocked him out. No, it was cruel hit from Hiraikotsu after a delicious kiss from Sango that had got him.

That woman just couldn't keep her hands off of him.

With that happy thought, Miroku gave a smug smile and began to stand up. Or tried to.

_It seems that Sango has gotten more creative with her signs of affection_, Miroku thought worriedly as just noticed the awkward angle that the world was tilted. Evidently, his love had deemed it necessary to tie his hands together behind his back and attach the rope to the circular crest of his staff. Then she had apparently placed the staff between his legs and then tied his ankles together tightly, making the once useful staff an unnecessary restraint on his movements.

Using his elbows and knees, Miroku finally was able to achieve a standing position. He stared off into the distance and down the winding road. Luckily he spotted his friends, but unfortunately they were now specs on the horizon.

Love could be so cruel sometimes.

Miroku gave a large sigh, before attempting to adjust his body into a more comfortable stance.

_Well, I guess I better get hopping._

* * *

A/N: Well, here's another chapter! I'm glad I got it out as fast as I did. It's taking me quite a bit of effort to get these chapters out, especially since I don't have a beta helping me with this one. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't too boring. Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!

Sincerely,

LilBlueFairy


End file.
